


Reasons

by CryCry



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff?, i swear it's safe, lol, what did i just made?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryCry/pseuds/CryCry
Summary: It somehow confuse you as to why Saeyoung had picked the name '707' for his so called nickname. You never know why, so you decided to ask him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in a row lol  
> Sorry, found a lot of inspirations today. I don't think I can write something tomorrow, homeworks are piling up. My teacher told me I was lazy yesterday, and so she told me to make a story. She never knows lol
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy ^^;

Your gaze is fixated on the floor as you think over the many possibilities inside your head. You knit your eyebrows together, confusion flooding over your mind like a tide.

You were thinking over Saeyoung's nickname '707', especially the meaning of it. What could it possibly be? His date of birth? His favourite number? A previous address? Or, is it some kind of codes? You're not quite sure of those possibilities, knowing you're just making things up. His date of birth can't be something seven related, you don't know his favourite number(s), his address wasn't seven related, and you're not sure of the codes. It's possible.

You glance across the room, staring at the hard-working red head. He seems to be typing furiously as his face were inches apart from the monitor. He seems to be focused on the task at hand, so you decide to text him instead.

Grabbing your phone from the table lamp, you quickly tap on the messenger app. You tap on Saeyoung's profile, quickly typing in your question.

_"Hey, Saeyoung. Can I ask you a question?'_ you sebd it to him as you wait patiently for his reply.

You can hear him yelp in surprise over the beep of his phone, adjusting his glasses, before picking the gadget up the table. He reads it aloud, glancing over at you with a raised brow. You giggled at his face, urging him to answer by waving your hand at him. He continues to tap on his phone, before your phone vibrates in your hands.

_"Yeah, what is it?"_ he questions back as he glanced back at you with a smile on his lips. You tap on your phone for his respond, sending him seconds after his last message. He turns back to his phone, reading the question you had just sent.

_"What does '707' means?"_ you question him, a bright smile on your lips. As he glance back at you, you maintain eye contact with him as he sends his response. Your phone vibrates as you turn back to your phone. A picture of the number '707' was sent to you by him. A look of confusion comes to your face as you stare at the screen.

"I don't get-" your sentences was cut off as Saeyoung is already in front of you. He smiles at you with his usual bright smile, begore grabbing your phone. He flipped the phone so you were looking at it upside down. The words 'LOL' greeted your eyes as you snort.

"Really?" you question, now laughing for not being able to contain it. Saeyoung simply chuckles as he heads back to his work station. You were left laughing on your bed for quite awhile, before it finally died down.

_He sure is creative_

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. I were in loss of words for the ending, so it's rather absurd.
> 
> Sorry ;_;


End file.
